Emperor
This title of Emperor has applied to either the rulers of the Septim Dynasty (also known as the Third Empire), or the dynasty founded by Reman Cyrodiil (also known as the Second Empire), who ruled over much of Cyrodiil and most of Tamriel during the Second Era, along with his successors. The Emperor is assisted in governing the Empire by the Elder Council. Since the reign of Tiber Septim, the Blades, a faction of knights, served as the protectors of the Emperor and his or her heirs. After Martin Septim cast Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion, the Septim Dynasty came to an end and so did the Blades service to the Emperors come to an end. Ascension , the last Septim Emperor]] Emperors ascend to the throne through bloodlines. The title is usually handed from father to son, upon the death of the former. The title has been handed to dowagers of Emperors, most notably Katariah. In the absence of an heir, the Elder Council rules in the Emperor's place until a suitable alternative can be crowned. The Fourth Era After the death of the last Septim, the Elder Council struggled to maintain peace in Cyrodiil, placing new Emperors on the throne -- none of which were well-taken by the people of the Empire. Eventually a Colovian warlord named Titus Mede conquered the Imperial City with just a thousand men and crowned himself Emperor. Thus began the Mede Dynasty. Previous Emperors The following is a list of Emperors who have ruled The Empire of Tamriel and their respective reigns. Reman Dynasty *Reman Cyrodiil (Worshiped as the God RemanVarities of Faith in the Empire) - (1E 2703 - 1E 2762)Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilTomb in Sancre Tor *Brazollus Dor - (1E 2762 - 1E ?)Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil *Kastav - (1E ? - 1E 2805/2806)Annals of the Dragonguard *Reman Cyrodiil II - (1E 2812 - 1E 2851)Tomb in Sancre Tor *Reman Cyrodiil III - (1E 2877 - 1E 2920)Tomb in Sancre Tor Septim Dynasty *Tiber Septim (born Hjalti Early-Beard, worshipped as the god TalosVarities of Faith in the Empire) - (2E 896 - 3E 38)Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilBrief History of the Empire, Book I *Pelagius Septim - (3E 38 - 3E 41)Brief History of the Empire, Book I *Kintyra I - (3E 41 - 3E 53)Brief History of the Empire, Book I *Uriel Septim I - (3E 53 - 3E 64)Brief History of the Empire, Book I *Uriel Septim II - (3E 64 - 3E 82)Brief History of the Empire, Book IThe Wolf Queen, Book II *Pelagius Septim II - (3E 82 - 3E 99)Brief History of the Empire, Book IThe Wolf Queen, Book IIThe Wolf Queen, Book IIIBiography of the Wolf Queen *Antiochus - (3E 99 - 3E 119)Brief History of the Empire, Book IThe Wolf Queen, Book IIIThe Wolf Queen, Book VThe Madness of Pelagius *Kintyra Septim II - (3E 120 - 3E 121)The Wolf Queen, Book VThe Madness of PelagiusThe Wolf Queen, Book VIThe Wolf Queen, Book VII *Uriel Septim III - (3E 121 - 3E 127)Brief History of the Empire, Book IThe Wolf Queen, Book VIIBrief History of the Empire, Book II *Cephorus I - (3E 127 - 3E 140)The Wolf Queen, Book VIIBrief History of the Empire, Book IIThe Wolf Queen, Book VIII *Magnus Septim - (3E 140 - 3E 145)The Madness of PelagiusThe Wolf Queen, Book VIII *Pelagius Septim III - (3E 145 - 3E 153)Biography of the Wolf QueenThe Madness of PelagiusBrief History of the Empire, Book IIThe Wolf Queen, Book VIII *Katariah I - (3E 153 - 3E 199)The Madness of PelagiusBrief History of the Empire, Book II *Cassynder Septim - (3E 199 - 3E 201)Brief History of the Empire, Book III *Uriel Septim IV - (3E 201 - 3E 246)Brief History of the Empire, Book IIBrief History of the Empire, Book III *Cephorus Septim II - (3E 246 - 3E 268)Brief History of the Empire, Book IIBrief History of the Empire, Book III *Uriel Septim V - (3E 268 - 3E 290)Brief History of the Empire, Book IIIDisaster of Ionith *Uriel Septim VI - (3E 290 - 3E 317))Brief History of the Empire, Book IV *Morihatha Septim - (3E 317 - 3E 339)Brief History of the Empire, Book IV *Pelagius Septim IV - (3E 339 - 3E 368)Brief History of the Empire, Book IV *Uriel Septim VII - (3E 368 - 3E 433)Brief History of the Empire, Book IVAssassination of Uriel Septim VII *Martin Septim - (3E 433 - 3E 433)''Gameplay from ' Mede Dynasty *Titus Mede I - (4E 17 - 4E ?) *Attrebus - (4E ? - 4E ?) *Titus Mede II - (4E 168 - 4E 201) The Amulet of Kings The Amulet of Kings is the Crown Jewel of the Emperors of Tamriel. When Saint Alessia rallied the slaves against the Ayleids, Akatosh bestowed upon her the gem that would later be faceted into the Amulet of Kings. The jewel later became crucial in the crowning of Cyrodilic Emperors. During the Septim Dynasty, newly crowned Emperors brought the amulet to the Temple of the One to light the Dragonfires and keep the barrier between Tamriel and Oblivion shut. Martin Septim, an illegitimate heir, broke the tradition when he destroyed the amulet to invoke Akatosh and return Mehrunes Dagon to Oblivion, thus sealing the barrier between Oblivion and Tamriel forever. Other royalty *King *Jarl *High King Trivia Appearances * * * * References Sources *The Amulet of Kings Category:Titles Category:Royalty